La Guerrera
by Miinerva
Summary: Una guerrera Atenience llegara a Japon en busca de tres guerreros que sellaron a Orochi, lo que no sabe es que se va a encontrar con un mundo distinto a su realidad, su poder y su destino: vencer a Orochi.
1. Chapter 1

**La Guerrera  
><strong>

Todos los personajes de King of Fighters son propiedad de SNK Playmore.

Una joven Ateniense luchaba con todas sus fuerzas en esta batalla, su espada brillaba con la luz del sol mientras era chocado contra la del enemigo hasta enterrarla en su cuerpo, no era una asesina, hacia lo posible para no dañarlos tanto y dejarlos con vida, solo se defendía de sus ataques, su escudo la protegía de sus peligrosas flechas, ella peleaba utilizando también sus manos en formas de puños, sus piernas que lanzaban patadas como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeña, a luchar como toda una guerrera.

— ¡Hemos ganado! –grito un guerrero Ateniense mientras que Athena lanzaba a un hombre enemigo al suelo y lo amenazaba con su espada por si trataba de hacer algo.

Sus guerreros comenzaron a festejar levantando sus espadas y gritaban el nombre de su compañera "Athena"

Athena, era considerada la guerrera más fuerte de toda Grecia y era muy querida por los pueblerinos de Atenas, mas los pobres ya que gracias a ella, ni los ladrones se atrevían a robar ni asesinar, Atenas era la ciudad mas protegida.

Ella no era una joven normal, amaba la lucha, las batallas, los desafíos, todo eso lo llevaba en la sangre, su padre fue un general del ejercito de Atenas y protegió al Reino con su vida, había muerto hace unos años de una extraña enfermedad y le obsequio su preciada espada en su hecho de muerte, Athena amo a su padre, le había enseñado no solo a pelear sino valores, le había entregado cariño y sobre todo nunca dejo que le faltara nada.

Vestía usualmente como las demás guerreras, como Xenna a quien respetaba y algunas veces luchaba amistosamente con ella, a diferencia de ella Athena llevaba únicamente su espada y un pequeño escudo por detrás de su espalada, también tenia a una amiga rubia quien deseaba ser como ella, aprender sus tácticas, sus valor, esa joven se llamaba "Hinako" una Rusa que compartía el amor de la lucha y en sus aventuras, también tenia a su lado a un joven guerrero llamado "Sie" ella le había salvado la vida una vez cuando un oso trato de matarlo, ello lo hirió con su espada al animal y el guerrero en agradecimiento le entrego su vida protegiéndola de quien sea, aunque a veces para Athena el era irritable.

Una vez finalizada la batalla los guerreros galoparon en sus caballos triunfantes a su ciudad de Atenas y fueron recibidos con festejos por el pueblo, escuchando el nombre de su heroína "Athena" que ella les sonreía y levantaba su espada para saludarlos hasta que llegaron al palacio real donde el Rey Armando apareció acompañado de su flamante Reina Isaura con una sonrisa, las voces de los pueblerinos ceso.

Los guerreros bajaron de sus caballos y con respeto le hicieron una reverencia a su Rey.

—Sean Bienvenidos mis queridos guerreros, gracias a su valor y su fuerza nuestro pequeño Reino esta a salvo. –anuncio el Rey y los gritos de los pueblerinos se volvieron a escuchar pero solo por un momento. —Athena Magno, hija de un gran servidor del Reino de Atenas "El General Alexander Magno" acércate a tu Rey.

Athena obedeció y se acerco a su Rey teniéndolo frente a frente inclino su cabeza con respeto.

—Arrodíllate. –le ordeno el tomando una espada dorada que le alcanzo su esposa. Athena nuevamente obedeció, sabia que se trataría de una coronación por su deber en el trono, había hecho muchas cosas, como salvar el reino numerosamente del imperio enemigo y ayudaba en entrenar a los guerreros, el Rey siempre la estimo y la respeto. — Gracias a tu valor, a tu heroísmo, a tu compromiso con la corona defendiste a tu Rey y al pueblo del enemigo. –le decía mientras colocaba la punta de la espada sobre sus hombros y terminando en su cabeza. — Yo el Rey Armando III te proclamo en este momento Princesa Guerrera.

Anuncio y una lluvia de gritos de festejos de escucho por todo el pueblo aclamando a su Heroína y los guerreros a su compañera. Athena se encontraba muy satisfecha después de todo sus esfuerzos y devoción al fin fueron recompensados, miro agradecida a su Rey levantándose y retirándose con una leve inclinación. Los festejos duraron unos días, había fiestas por todas partes y sus amigos insistían en llevarla a festejar pero ella se negó, se fue al cementerio a visitar a su padre, se acerco a su tumba y toco su cruz.

—Si estuvieras vivo, de seguro estarías muy orgulloso de mí. –susurro ella. —Para todos soy la Princesa Guerrera... –rio amargamente. —es mejor que ser una diosa encarnecida ¿No crees?

_Recordó._

— _¡PADRE! – se expreso tomándolo para que no se callera al suelo, pero el se veía muy mal ya que se le dificultaba respirar… _

—_Mi niña guerrera…. mi fin ha llegado… _

—_No papa… no me dejes. –se quebró a llorar mientras lo acariciaba. —No me dejes..._

—_Athena… mi Princesa guerrera... tu eres diferente, una estrella que pertenece a otro reino... otro cielo..._

— _¡¿De que hablas, papa?!_

—_Papa.. –susurro el con emoción. —Mi niña, lamento decirte que no soy tu padre... el amor que le tienes a las batallas no vienen de mi sino de ti. _

—_No es cierto ¡Tu eres mi padre! –exclamo con bronca y desilusión. _

—_que mas quisiera yo mi niña... fuiste un milagro del cielo–susurro. —Sucedió cuando volvía a mi pueblo, a mi hogar en mi caballo... ese día se desato una gran tormenta llena de relámpagos y truenos como si una guerra se estaba llevando a cabo en el cielo... y un rayo cayo cerca de mi haciendo que mi caballo se asustara y saliera disparado dejándome caer en mi inconciencia escuche tu llanto cerca de mi... justo en donde ese rayo había caído, te mire, era la niña mas hermosa que había visto... te tome en mis brazos calmándote __y al ver tu brazo, me quede sin habla, tienes una marca...__"El símbolo de los dioses del olimpo" la luz de los rayos me ayudaron a ver que no solo ese rayo te trajo a ti sino esta espada y ese escudo que tienes... _

—_No... –susurro ella, se negaba saber su identidad. _

—_Eres la Diosa Atenea... _

— _¡NO! _

—_hija.._

—_yo soy Athena Magno, no una diosa. –respondió con rencor y dolor a la vez. _

_Ahora lo entendía todo... esos sueños en otros lugares, a Zeus cuando la proclamo diosa de la guerra y sabiduría, cuando conoció por primera vez a Heracles, el la llamo hermana y la abrazo como también ese afán de ayudar a Perseo y sentirlo como un hermano, muchos que habían visto a la diosa Atenea la confundían, tanto se parecían... un grito de dolor de su padre la hizo salir de sus pensamientos..._

—_No reniegues de tu sangre Athena... tu posees un poder único. –dijo sus ultimas palabras para luego cerrar los ojos. _

— _¡NOOOOO! ¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!_

_Grito llena de dolor mientras lo abrazaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, una gran tormenta se propago esa noche, solo la luna era testigo de su sufrimiento y la veía llorar como nunca._

Una lagrima viajo sobre la mejilla de Athena al recordar ese acontecimiento, el dolor aun seguía muy vivo dentro de ella. Sintió un leve viento y una mano en su hombro, se dio vuelta de inmediato... era la misma Metis frente de ella, no se mostro temerosa, ya la había visitado algunas veces. La diosa vestía de blanco, era muy hermosa y muy parecida a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? –le cuestiono ella.

—A felicitarte... ahora eres la Princesa Guerrera de Atenas, es muy poco conformarte solo con eso... sabes que tienes un lugar en el olimpo como Diosa. –le recordó la diosa.

—No lo quiero, soy una guerrera humana. –aclaro con molestia.

— ¿Por qué odias a los dioses Athena? Tú eres una diosa, mi hija.

—No odio a los dioses, odio que me confundan con uno de ustedes, yo estoy muy bien asi, no necesito nada de usted. –la esquivo para irse.

—Amas a este mundo ¿No es asi?

Athena paro en seco y la miro seria.

—No se meta con mi pueblo...

—No pensaba hacerlo ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Orochi? –cuestiono ofendida.

— ¿Orochi?

—No quieres saber que realmente paso la noche que Alexander te encontró...

—Prosigue. –dijo con interés.

—Orochi es un dios inmortal que nació de esta tierra misma, el traiciono a su dios, se apropio de todo el olimpo... tu padre Zeus quiso detenerlo pero no lo logro, fue asesinado por el y trato de hacer lo mismo contigo pero afortunadamente tu lograste escapar... gracias al rayo de Zeus ahora estas aquí. –quiso acercarse a ella pero Athena retrocedió desconfiada. —el clan de Orochi te esta buscando Athena y quiere apropiarse de este mundo también... lo intento hace unos años pero afortunadamente tres guerreros unieron sus fuerzas y lo han sellado... gracias a ellos el Olimpo se ha liberado también pero... he tenido una visión.

— ¿Qué clase de visión?

—La tierra y el Olimpo están en peligro nuevamente... Orochi despertara.

—Lo que me dices es algo muy serio. –se preocupo. —Un dios quiere destruir la tierra.

—Y a los seres humanos... los repugna porque viven en la tierra y lo contaminan... los odia hija tienes que ir a Sendai y buscar a los clanes que sellaron a Orochi... junto con ellos podrás derrotarlo.

— ¿Sendai?

—Queda en Japón exactamente. –Athena abrió un poco sus ojos, ese país quedaba muy lejos. —Hazlo hija, ve y encuéntralos.

Y como si nada la diosa desapareció como reflejo dejando a Athena muy confundida, sin saber que hacer... tenia un mal presentimiento debía hacerle caso e ir a Japón.

Al otro día arreglo todo para prender el largo viaje, ya se había despedido del Rey y de algunos soldados que la despidieron con tristeza, tomo su caballo y coloco las ultimas cosas para marcharse cuando escucho...

— ¿Piensas irte sin nosotros? –le cuestiono con una sonrisa Sie junto a Hinako ambos también tenían todo listo.

—Ustedes no van a ir conmigo. –negó ella. —Es un viaje muy largo y... tal ves peligroso.

—No nos importa, iremos contigo quieras o no. –le aseguro la rubia subiéndose a su caballo.

—No dejare que te vayas sola Athena... además yo también se el camino–le recordó el guerrero Chino subiéndose también a su caballo, Athena bufo en desacuerdo.

—Bien, hagan lo que quieran. –dijo ella subiéndose también a su caballo.

— ¿Y que destino es nuestra nueva aventura, Athena? –le pregunto Hinako.

—Japón. –contesto Athena.

— ¡JAPON! -exclamo Hinako.

—Si es un viaje largo. –termino diciendo Kensou y los tres comenzaron a galopar.

**Espero que les hayan gustado, es mi primera historia sean amables ^ .^**

**Además que AMO la mitología griega y Atenea es mi diosa griega favorita. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Un intenso humo negro provenía del palacio Real de Atenas, todo el reino estaba en llamas, se escuchaban los gritos de las personas aterradas, todo un caos, llantos y lamentos. Un grupo extraño apareció de la nada en son de guerra destruyéndolo todo, pero ellos no parecían personas normales parecieran que vinieran de otra época, de otro tiempo. Unos de ellos se acerco al Rey Armando lentamente, vestía un traje blanco y su mirada era fría nada agradable, enrulaba con delicadeza un fino mechón de su cabello blanco mientras caminaba con elegancia y se detuvo enfrente del Rey quien cayo de rodillas.

—Por favor, llévense todo lo que quiera pero no lastime más a mi pueblo. –suplico el Rey creyendo que se trataba de bandidos.

—Tu estúpido pueblo en verdad no me interesa, solo dime donde esta ella. –hablo con firmeza Saiki.

— ¿Quién? –cuestionó con enfado al ver que por una persona los malditos destruyeron su reino.

— ¡Athena! –exclamo el dios del tiempo.

Ya había pasado unos largos meces cuando por fin los tres guerreros llegaron a su destino, aparecieron en un pequeño pueblo llamado Sendai. Toda la villa los miraban galopar, al parecer los visitantes llamaban mucho la atención, sus vestimentas no eran iguales y algunos les temían ya que iban armados.

—Pero que lugar mas extraño... –susurro Hinako mirando sus hogares al estilo japonés.

—Creo que somos los primeros turistas que hayan venidos. –hablo Sie.

—Tienen miedo de nosotros... –dedujo Athena y vio a un chico, le pregunto. —oye ¿Qué villa es esta?

—Es la villa del Clan Yata señorita. –le respondió cortésmente el chico.

— ¿Señorita? Hay pero que amable. –le sonrió Hinako.

— ¿Y donde puedo encontrar a alguien de su familia? –volvió a preguntar Athena.

—pues, el Templo esta muy cerca de aquí ¿quiere que los acompañe?

En unos minutos llegaron al templo, el chico bajo apurado del caballo de Athena y corrió hacia adentro del templo gritando "Chizuru-chan" varias veces llamándola mientras los tres jóvenes bajaban del caballo cuando en un momento salió la morena de la mano con el pequeño.

—Esas personas la buscan. –le informo el chico a la morena quien estaba seria con respecto a los extranjeros.

Athena junto con los demás se acercaron con respeto ya que se trataba de una sacerdotisa que a propósito no dejaba de ver a la guerrera Athena y su mirada se desvió a unos de sus brazaletes que llevaba en su brazo y sin su permiso la tomo resbalándola hacia abajo hasta sacársela donde se veía claramente su marca de nacimiento.

—Te estaba esperando Athena. –sonrió asombrando a los demás, aun mas a la guerrera de cabello morado.

Chizuru los invito a pasar y les ofreció a cada uno una tasa de te y dejo una bandeja con ricas delicias sobre la mesa.

—Espero que les gusten las delicias de este lugar. –sonrió la morena al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a comer.

— ¡Claro que si! –exclamo Sie comenzando a comer exageradamente con el pequeño.

—Ay Kensou no seas glotón. –le regaño Hinako avergonzada queriéndole sacar el pan de la boca y Sie se levanto comenzando a correr con la charola seguidos por la rubia y el pequeño.

Athena tomo un sorbo de su te y su mirada se voltio a la morena, tenia dudas y quería respuestas.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

— ¿Sabes que significa? –cuestiono la morena divertida, cosa que no le agrado nada a la peli morado.

—No me interesa...

— ¿Y que es lo que te interesa?

—Orochi

La sonrisa de la morena se le borro al escuchar ese nombre, la miro y suspiro.

— ¿A que haz venido Athena?

—A buscar a los tres guerreros que sellaron a Orochi.. Metis dijo que ese dios volverá. –aseguro Athena.

—Te ha visitado no es asi... ella también me profeso eso. –dijo la morena, Athena se inquieto y la miro seria.

— ¿Quién eres tu?

—Soy Chizuru, la heredera del Clan Yata y protectora del sello de Orochi. –confeso la sacerdotisa.

—Entonces tú lo sellaste... –dedujo Athena., Chizuru sonrió.

—No lo hice sola, sino junto a Iori Yasakani y Kyo Kusanagi. –le informo.

Athena quedo en silencio, casi no entendía, necesitaba saber más.

—Todo comenzó hace unos años, el dios serpiente apareció de la nada en nuestro mundo junto a su Clan a quienes nombro Hakkesshu, recuerdo que todo fue un caos, muerte, sangre... decía que nosotros destruíamos la tierra y quería erradicarla a como de lugar...uní mis fuerzas con el Clan Yasakani y Kusanagi, junto con nuestros tesoros sagrados logramos sellarlo a el y a su Clan. –conto la morena y Athena la miro preocupante.

— ¿Si vuelve podrán sellarlo nuevamente?

—Solo puede volver si el sello se rompe o cae en manos equivocadas y ya no podríamos volver a sellarlo también podríamos restaurarlo luego pero no creo que Orochi me diera tiempo de hacerlo... solo queda una salida.

— ¿Cuál es esa salida?

—Acabarlo.

Athena negó con la cabeza, eso era imposible, nunca nadie pudo contra un dios, todo el mundo lo sabía y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Chizuru se le adelanto.

—Solo un dios puede acabar con otro dios. –le recordó su origen.

— ¡YO NO SOY UNA DIOSA! –grito llamando la atención de sus amigos. —no tengo poderes divinos, no soy inmortal, soy solo una guerrera.

—Tienes poderes Athena, solo tienes que dejarlos salir...

—oh claro y tu ¿también posees poderes Chizuru? –se burlo Athena.

La morena con una rapidez y utilizando su poder, rodeo a la guerrera con varias Chizuru que se iban multiplicando aun mas, todas idénticas a la morena.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? –susurro Athena con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es el poder del espejo Yata, mi poder –todas volvieron a ser una sola Chizuru. —Y tú posees un poder único "El psíquico"

**Lo se, lo se es corto, pero ténganme paciencia, estoy algo ocupada por el colegio.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews amigos y espero aun mas. **


End file.
